


he once was a true love of mine

by rubylily



Category: WorldEnd: What do you do at the end of the world? Are you busy? Will you save us?
Genre: Angst, Devotion, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: Chtholly could say she was finally happy.





	he once was a true love of mine

Chtholly could say she was finally happy. It wasn't as if she had much of an idea of what "happiness" was, being a fairy warrior born only to someday die in battle, but as Willem slept beside her, she couldn't imagine this feeling to be anything other than happiness.

She touched his bare chest, feeling the nicks and scars that marred his skin beneath her own calloused hand. They were a little alike in that sense, as they both carried scars that would never heal. He was once a warrior like her, unafraid of death, but he could no longer fight. She remembered him bloodied and bandaged after their spar, and her stomach turned. Never again did she want to see him in such pain.

He had even cried for her when he thought she had died during that failed mission. She had thought him strange to cry for disposable weapons like herself, but something warm had filled her too. Her chest ached when he was near, and she had found herself wanting to see his smile again.

A smile tugged at her lips as she ran her hand down his chest, her fingers trailing across warm skin. His breathing was slow and regular, and as she watched the gentle rhythm of his chest, she laid her hand over his beating heart. More and more nights they came together like this, and each time she had feel his heartbeat to reassure herself she wasn't simply dreaming. She brushed her fingers against his collarbone and then across his throat, feeling the pulse beneath his skin. He was alive, she was alive, even in this dying world.

Willem stirred, and tears stung at the corners of his eyes. Chtholly bit her lip; often he cried in his sleep, tormented by nightmares she couldn't see. He had lost so much, suffered so much, and all that awaited him had been loneliness. She couldn't quite understand the full depths of his pain, but she could at least be by his side when he woke, to remind him he was no longer alone.

He was a strange disfeatured person, but when he smiled at her, when he welcomed her home, she couldn't help but fall more and more in love with him.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek, catching his tears on her lips. The taste of his tears had grown familiar to her, and she kind of liked it.

He opened his eyes, and he blinked a few times in confusion as he meet her gaze. "Chtholly?" he asked softly, cautiously.

She touched his face, brushing strands of damp hair from his forehead. "Was it another nightmare?"

A slow, pained smile crossed Willem's lips. "I really am that pathetic, huh?"

Chtholly shook her head. "You don't have anything to fear. I promised I'd protect you, remember?"

Willem's face fell as he clasped Chtholly's hand between his, clutching so protectively, desperately. "I don't want to lose you," he whispered in a shaking voice.

Chtholly tried to speak, to reassure Willem, to say anything at all, but no words came. He stared at her with those deep, dark eyes of his, those eyes that she loved so much, and as his gaze seemed to pierce into her heart, she pressed her lips against his.

His arms came around her back, holding her tightly, and as they broke the kiss he buried his face in her shoulder. "Stay with me, please."

Chtholly laid her hand on his head, stroking his hair gently to soothe him. His body trembled in her arms as her shoulder grew damp, and that warmth within her grew stronger. "Thank you for loving me," was all she could say.


End file.
